Bardock : The True Story
by Shadow Saiyan Widow
Summary: Bardock survives Frieza's powerful blast! He meets Oran, a lowclass saiyan, like himself, and they fly to Earth and meet Bardocks' son, Kakarot Goku Read to find out how this all happends! R&R...Chapter 6 [Final] is up!
1. Prologue

"I…I'm alive!" screamed a strange man. "I survived! My energy ball formed around me! Saving me, Yes! CAN YOU HEAR ME FRIEZA, I LIVED!!!! HA-HA-HA-HA!!!"

The strange man walked out of the darkness, revealing himself for what he truly is…a Saiyan! His tail unraveled from around his waist and he tightened his muscles and got an evil grin on his face, the Saiyan produced a bright blue ball in the palm of his left hand, and tossed it up and laughed maniacally. 


	2. Chapter 1 : Trouble Coming?

"Daddy! Catch!" yelled Gohan, the young son of Goku, as he tossed the baseball to his father.  
"Haa, good throw son!" Goku said as a giant smile formed on his face.  
"GOKU, GOHAN!!!" the woman yelled.  
"Yes Chi-Chi?" Goku responded as him and his son looked at the woman standing a few feet from them.  
"What have you two been doing? I haven't been able to find you for 2 hours! That's precious study time for our little Gohan!" Chi-Chi said with anger.  
"Mom, it's okay. I'll go study right now." Gohan informed her as he rushed off to hit the books.  
"Aw, Chi-Chi don't go and do that! Me and Gohan were spending time together, and it DIDN'T involve fighting. That's what you wanted!" Goku groaned while stomping away. 

Later on, after dinner, Goku and Gohan went outside to spar some more.

"Gohan, release all your potential!" Goku screamed while him and his son were battling in a Ki Blast fight, Goku's almost won, but then Gohan yelled "DADDY!!!!" and Gohans' Masenko Blast over powered Goku's Kamehameha, and engulfed Goku, leaving him seriously injured.

"Haa, nice one son…" Goku mumbled as a smile crossed his face.  
"Daddy, are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you." said the worried Gohan "I'm fine son, you did great!" Goku said as he got up from the rubble beneath him.  
"GOKU, the Earth is in grave danger, get here QUICK!" King Kai said frantically.  
"Aw King Kai, why? I'm spending time with my son, Gohan." Goku said while getting ready to Instant Transmission to King Kai's planet.  
"Well if you don't come NOW you won't ever be able to see him again! A strong warrior is on his way, GET HERE FAST!" roared the frustrated Kai.  
"Okay okay, Gohan, I gotta go, I'll see you soon, I promise." Goku said as he Instant Transmissioned .

MEANWHILE on a dark planet

The strange Saiyan is tossing ki blasts at the wall. He turns to show his face for the first time, a scar on his cheek, and the bloody red band across his forehead, a cracked green scouter, and the hair…of Goku!

"Bardock, you have proven yourself worthy!" the Saiyan spoke to him self. "You have shown that you are better than a Saiyan elite! You have conquered planets the Elites were too afraid to step foot on, you survived Frieza's blast, what else could anyone want from you? Ha-ha-ha"  
"Super Saiyan…" someone called out quietly. "It seems you finally awoke. It's been quite some time…years. I was 99 sure you were dead"  
"W-What? Super Saiyan? No one can become Super Saiyan! It's a myth!" Bardock screamed. "And just who the hell are you"  
"Kakarot, he has become a Super Saiyan. Can you believe it? Your own son, proved that anything is possible." the wrinkly teal skinned man said as he approached Bardock out of the darkness.

"Wh-Who are you?" Bardock asked while staring into the eyes of the old man.  
"My name, Oran. I am a Low-Class Saiyan, but I survived the destruction of our planet, and I could see Kakarot in my dreams, him defeating that monster Frieza, him transforming into Super Saiyan, but these past few days I haven't had any dreams of him." Oran stated.  
"Well, Oran…What do you want with me?" Bardock questioned.  
"Come with me…" Oran said as he turned around and started to walk into the darkness.  
"W-What?" stammered Bardock as he stood there puzzled at how much Oran trusted him. "Okay, I-I'm coming!"

Bardock rushed ahead and stopped aside Oran, and they began to walk towards a funky looking house, Bardock looked strangely at it, but as they arrived, Oran grabbed something in the dimness and tossed it at Bardock.

"Here, wear that for now." Oran said as the Orange colored Saiyan armor landed in the arms of Bardock.  
"N-New armor?" Bardock asked. "It stretches farther"  
"Yes, but put it on, your armor looks like crap, we can't meet Kakarot with you looking like that can we?" Oran said while smiling.  
"K-Kakarot? Really?" the excited Bardock asked.  
"Yes." Oran responded

Oran and Bardock walked out the door and were quickly approaching two round shadows.

"But how? We don't have any space po--" Bardock suddenly stopped his sentence as they approached two Saiyan Space Pods. "You are so prepared, like you knew this was going to happen"  
"I did…I can see in the future with my dreams. I don't know why, and I don't know how, but I can." Oran stated while his head was tilted slightly down.  
"I can see the future too! But it's only in small visions. I knew Kakarot would defeat Frieza, and that he would be a very powerful warrior." Bardock said with honesty in his raspy voice.

MEANWHILE on King Kai's planet

"GOKU!" King Kai bellowed while tackling Goku to the ground.  
"What King Kai? Jeez" Goku said while pushing King Kai off of him.  
"Goku, someone is on their way! I think there is two of them, one of them has power beyond belief, both of them are Saiyans!" King Kai announced.  
"What!? Do you know their names?" Goku asked with excitement in his voice.  
"No, but I know they both hold great power, one of them has surpassed you!" said the sad Kai.  
"I can't believe this! Yes!" Goku said as he began to stretch his legs.  
"This isn't a joke Goku, this is really serious. This isn't the time to play around!" King Kai yelled.  
"Okay, okay. Sorry. But when are they supposed to come here, and are they good or evil?" Goku wondered aloud.  
"It's hard to tell, but I know you will need to train." King Kai stated.  
"Okay, thanks!" Goku said as he put his index and middle finger up to his forehead about to Instant Transmission.  
"Goku wait!" King Kai roared as he grabbed Goku's arm.  
"What!?" Goku yelled.  
"Be careful…" King Kai said as he embraced Goku with a warm hug.  
"King Kai, what's wrong? Are you not telling me something?" Goku asked with a bizarre look on his face.  
"No, don't worry, farewell Goku." King Kai said softly

Goku Instant Transmissioned back to Earth, and Chi-Chi was cleaning up dinner.

"Gohan! How are you coming on that homework?" Chi-Chi yelled out while scrubbing out bowls.  
"Almost done Mom!" Gohan responded.  
"Good, then Gohan and I can go out and spar for a little bit when he's done with his homework." said Goku happily.  
"Goku, you NEED to stop getting our boy into fighting! He's going to be a College Graduate, not a sweaty fighter like you and Vegeta!" Chi-Chi said with an attitude.  
"Chi-Chi! He'll be fine, being smart and fighting can be a good combination sometimes, but he still needs to train, in case there's any bully's at school." Goku said, trying to make something up to persuade his wife.  
"Goku, don't pull that crap with me. Gohan is very capable of beating up any Bully's when he's older, because I'm home schooling him until he's in High school." Chi-Chi said with an honest look on her face "Mom! Don't say that! I'll be going to school on my own soon!" Gohan said while walking out to the kitchen.  
"Oh no you won't! I will teach you everything until High school. Fighting is NOT important!" his mother stated.  
"I was talking about school not fighting!" Gohan said with a strange look on his face.  
"I don't care! No Fighting, and NO Public Schools!" Chi-Chi roared.  
"CHI-CHI!!! Gohan will fight whenever he wants, I will NOT let you take away his Saiyan traits!" Goku roared at Chi-Chi for the first time.  
"G-Goku? What? He's my son too!" Chi-Chi said while getting in Goku's face.  
"Gohan, lets go!" Goku said while dragging his son out of the house.  
"Dad, where are we going?" Gohan asked while trying to resist.  
"Were going to train with Vegeta, he's always up for training." Goku informed Gohan. "Someone's coming to Earth, and we have to stop them from hurting anyone"  
"O-Okay." Gohan said while letting his Dad drag him out the door. "Okay Dad, I can go on my own"  
"Okay I'm sorry." Goku said while letting go of his son


	3. Chapter 2 : Great & Horrible

Father and Son jumped up and flew off to Capsule Corp. to catch Vegeta in a pink tank top and grey sweatpants. 

"K-Kakarot? Chi-Chi lets you out at this time of night? Ha-ha" Vegeta laughed.  
"Oh shut up, were here to train…well train him." Goku said with a serious look on his face.  
"Let's go…" Vegeta said with a shocked look on his face, because Goku told him to Shut Up.

Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan were training in their Saiyan armor. Goku kicked Vegeta in his stomach, sending him into the Training Room wall. Goku then quickly turned around and kicked his own son in the side of his face, sending him crashing into the wall on the other side of the Training Room. Goku then rushed at Vegeta and grabbed him by his throat, and tossed him across with Gohan and unloaded a series of kicks and punches to them both, then he sprung back and released an uncountable amount of ki blasts.

"Come on you two! We need to get stronger"  
--------------------------------------------

"When will we arrive?" Bardock asked Oran while they were both flying through the air in their Space Pods.  
"Soon, calm down Bardock." Oran demanded.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just so anxious to finally meet my son!" Bardock exclaimed excitedly.  
"Now approaching, Planet Earth, arrival time…3 hours." the Space Pod announced.  
"Great!" Bardock yelled with his fist clinched.

2 hours passed and the ship was only an hour away from Earth! But Goku was ready to attack the ships when they arrived.

Goku and the others gathered a few hundred yards from where they suspected the space pods to crash, and the began to stare up into the sky waiting to see something.

"Goku, do you really think someone could be stronger than you?" asked Krillin

"Yes, I do, but sometimes I use all my power and my inner power, and I come out the victor." Goku said while still staring up into the air. "Luck I guess"  
"Kakarot, do you know who they are?" Vegeta asked, his arms folded.  
"No, Vegeta, I don't." Goku said.

58 minutes passed and they saw them crashing down, and soon enough, the crater from the 2 pods appeared in an instant.

"Let's go!" Goku roared as he hastily dashed off to the crash site.

All the Z Fighters followed, as they arrived, they saw two warriors walking out of the craters.

"Bardock, the one in the Orange Gi, that's Kakarot." Oran said softly.  
"K-Kakarot!!!!" Bardock bellowed at the top of his lungs.  
"Saiyans!" Goku yelled.  
"B-Bardock?" Vegeta thought to himself.

Bardock ran over to his son, embracing him in a bone crushing hug.

"Turles, what's gotten into you?" Goku said while fighting away from his own father.  
"T-Turles?" Bardock laughed. "Oh, ha-ha, no Kakarot, it's me, Bardock. Your father"  
"Dad? But your dead!" Goku yelled with a confused look on his face.  
"Do I look dead to you?" Bardock said as Goku poked his cheek and arm to see if it wasn't just an illusion.  
"F-Father!" Goku hugged his father back.  
"K-K-Kakarot, your kinda, Ch-ch-choking me.." Bardock choked out

"Oh sorry." Goku smiled, while letting go of his Dad. "How are you here"  
"You can thank Oran for that one." Bardock said while putting his arm on Oran's shoulder.

As the Father and Son rejoiced, a REAL threat was planning to attack the Earth…  
--------------------------------------------

"My lord, why don't you get some sleep? You haven't slept in 3 weeks." asked the concerned servant.  
The sinful looking being stepped out of the shadows, and in a scratchy voice said, "Thank you Dodoria, but no thanks. I was brought back by a faithful scientist named Oran, so I will seek my revenge on the awful Saiyan, Goku"  
"Yes, Lord Frieza." Dodoria said while walking out of the dark, cold room.  
"You awful! Insignificant! Little brat!" roared the angry Tyrant. "I will seek my revenge, and destroy you, you…you little…SAIYAN!!!"


	4. Chapter 3 : On His Way

"Oran, what are you doing out here this time of night?" Bardock asked while rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
"Just thinking, Bardock." Oran said quietly.  
"About what?" Bardock asked as he sat down next to Oran.  
"When my friend is going to arrive. You'll like him." Oran said with a hidden smile on his face. "Goodnight Bardock." 

Oran stood up and walked off into the dark.

"W-Wait.." Bardock stuttered, but it was too late

--------------------------------------------

"Oran, where are you?" Frieza shouted to Oran through their Scouters

"I'm on Earth. Bardock survived." Oran said, waiting for Frieza's scrawny voice to explode.  
"What!?!?" he roared.  
"I don't know how, but I knew he did. But he is vulnerable, so come as soon as possible." Oran said viciously.  
"Okay, hold him off for a few days!" Frieza demanded. "Bye"  
"Bye, Lord Frieza." Oran said cautiously.  
--------------------------------------------

The next morning…

"Bardock, wake up."

Bardock opened in eyes and saw Oran, but he was all blurry. Bardock rubbed his eyes and was able to see clearly.

"Hey, Oran. What's the hurry?" Bardock asked while sitting up and stretching his arms.  
"Just want to train with you and Kakarot." Oran said, smiling.  
"C'mon Dad! Let's go!" Goku said with a smile on his face.  
"Alright, alright." Bardock said while jumping to his feet.

Goku, Bardock, and Oran all went to the Forest and trained. Goku and Bardock were unknown of Oran's vicious plans.

Goku slammed his knee into Oran's stomach and kicked him in the face, hurling him across the Forest. Bardock smiled and rushed behind his son and give him a quick swift blow to the kidney and then kicked him in his back sending him only a short amount of feet from where Oran was. Oran got up and rushed toward Bardock, Bardock quickly side-stepped and elbowed Oran in his shoulder blade. Oran fell down in pain, and Bardock sensed his son approaching him so he hastily turned around and Father and Son both connected with a powerful punch to each others faces. The sun sank down, and the moon arose, the trio decided to walk back to Goku's house for dinner. After they all ate, then settled down to sleep. They did the whole routine for a few days, then one night Oran walked silently outside and contacted Frieza with his scouter!

"Lord Frieza, where are you?" Oran asked softly.  
"I am only a few hours from arrival, be prepared." Frieza said while opening his eyes from his sleep.  
"Yes my lord." Oran replied.


	5. Chapter 4 : Betrayal

**A/N : **This is a short chapter, I'M SORRY!!! But I hope it is a brain buster on who the 'Guest' is! R&R please!!

A few short hours passed and Frieza's ship crashed far from Goku's house. But Frieza, being intelligent, knew right where to find Goku.

"Bardock, and Goku…stupid Saiyans…" Frieza whispered to himself as he walked across the open field approaching a Forest. He later approached the same Forest that Goku, Oran, and Bardock all trained in. "Oran has to be near, I can sense all their power levels.  
"Lord Frieza, I've been waiting for you." Oran said gently.  
"Hehe, let's do this." Frieza said as he hid behind a tree.

Oran ran into the house and screamed, "BARDOCK, GOKU!!! FRIEZA IS OUTSIDE"  
"Im-Impossible, I killed him!" Goku yelled while jumping up to his feet.  
"He's out there!! Come on!!" Oran roared while dragging them outside. They got outside and saw nothing, then a short scrawny shadow emerged.  
"Guess who's back!!" he yelled in his scratchy voice.  
"F-Frieza!" Bardock and Goku yelled, while getting into their fighting positions.

Oran looked at Frieza, and then at Goku and Bardock, he then walked over to Frieza and turned around to face the two Saiyans.

"Lord Frieza, was revived by me!" Oran yelled with a smirk on his face.  
"W-what!?" Bardock screamed. "No, Oran! I trusted you!" Bardocks anger soon exploded into a vicious rampage, he dashed at Oran and punched him in his gut then delivered a series of blows to Oran, soon sending him soaring through the air.  
"Temper, Temper, Bardock." Frieza said calmly.

Bardock ran towards Frieza, only to be knocked away, Goku tried, but had the same fate. Then an unexpected guest arrived!


	6. Chapter 5 : Bardock's Anger

Frieza rushed towards the Father and Son, but just then… 

"Special Beam Cannon!" roared a vicious voice.  
"Piccolo!" Goku screamed with gratefulness.

Frieza saw Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon heading straight for him, he instantly teleported behind the powerful Namek and shoved his fist through his stomach.

"I…bought you some time…" Piccolo gasped. "Kill him"  
"Piccolo!!!" Goku screamed angrily, he powered up to Super Saiyan!  
"K-Kakarot?" stuttered Bardock.  
"DIE FRIEZA!" Goku bellowed, as he rushed toward the Tyrant.  
"Pitiful Saiyan, I am much more powerful than _one _puny Super Saiyan." Frieza laughed.  
"FRIE…ZA!!!" Goku roared while slamming his fist into Frieza's face.  
"Ouch, that tickled." Frieza just stood there, not even fazed!

Bardock stood there in amazement that his son, Kakarot, is a Legendary Super Saiyan!  
"K-Kakarot…Super Saiyan!?" he asked himself. "Impossible! He's the offspring of a low-class warrior, I thought that an Elite would be the first Super Saiyan…"

Frieza easily wiped the floor with Goku. Bardock looked at Frieza and rushed toward him.

"Bardock, ha-ha!" Frieza laughed hysterically.  
"What are you laughing at!?" Bardock asked while his fist struck Frieza in the face.  
"Your power, it's pathetic!" Frieza continued to laugh.  
"GRRAGH!!!!!" Bardock screamed as his aura turned golden, and he began to grow angry, "FRIEZA!! You killed almost every Saiyan, you killed me, and my friends, and family, YOU WILL PAY!!" Bardock's eyes turned green, his hair golden and stood up like Goku's, he has transformed into the glorious Super Saiyan!  
"D-Dad!?" Goku shouted "_TWO_ Super Saiyans!?" Frieza yelled in panic.  
"Kakarot, let's destroy this monster!" Bardock screamed to his son while forcing his other fist through Frieza's stomach.  
"S-Saiyans!!" Frieza gasped in horror, blood spilling out of his mouth.  
"No! _Super_ Saiyans!" the Father and Son informed the dieing Tyrant.  
"Lord Frieza!" shouted a familiar voice, Goku and Bardock looked up to see 3 mysterious figures.  
"Dad, you finish him off, I'll go take the others." Goku said to his father.

Goku rushed up to be confronted by Zarbon, Blueberry, and Dodoria.

"Goku, where to you think _your_ going?" Zarbon asked, with a snotty attitude.

Goku said nothing. He dashed at the trio, and hit them all once, sending them a few feet back. By the time he looked back, he saw his father lying on the ground, unconscious. He rushed towards Frieza, but saw he was completely regenerated.  
"Thank you Oran." he said.  
"Anytime my lord." while putting the Senzu Beans back onto his pocket. "Oh and thank Korrin for the beans. Haha"  
"How do you know where Korrin lives!?" Goku asked, clinching his fist.  
"I found my way, ha-ha." he laughed.  
"Back to business!" Frieza yelled, holding a Death Ball high up in the air.  
"N-No! Not again!" Goku yelled.  
"Ha-ha! This time, YOUR planet is going to be blown to bits!" Frieza yelled, excitement in his voice.  
"No! Frieza! Please!" Goku begged. "Remember! I spared your life"  
"Goku, you fool! I am not up for playing your silly little games!!!" Frieza roared, preparing to throw the giant energy ball.  
"Fine!! I'll do it my way!" Goku bellowed.  
"As you wish!!" Frieza replied, happily.

Goku powered up to Full Power Super Saiyan.

_"KA"  
"ME"  
"HA"  
"ME"  
_The death ball was in the air about to collide with Goku…  
_"HA!!!!!" _the Kamehameha rushed towards the death ball, an even match! The two energies struggled to succeed, but soon enough, Goku put all of his power into one kick, and he kicked it up into the sky. Frieza laughed and grabbed Goku's defenseless body, and lobbed it up to the Death Ball. Killing Goku…


	7. Chapter 6 : The End?

Bardock opened his eyes, he looked up and saw his only offspring, being destroyed, by the most evil being in the entire universe! 

"F-Frieza!!!" Bardock roared, in his base form, quickly changing to Super Saiyan. "You…Will…PAY FOR THIS!!!!!!!"

Bardock charged at the Tyrant elbowing him in the face, sending him crashing back into trees.

"Where did you get this much power!?" Frieza yelled, wiping the blood from his lower lip.

"It's called 'Power of the Heart' something you don't have! You cruel son of a bitch!!" Bardock screamed as he tackled Frieza, pummeling him into the ground.

"G-Get him off of me!!" Frieza yelled.

"Bardock!?" a familiar voice rang out.

"Prince Vegeta!?!?!?" Bardock screamed in his mind. Bardock looked back to see Vegeta, standing aside Krillin and the other Z-Fighters.

"Bardock, you're alive!? But I saw you get blown to bits by Frieza!" Vegeta yelled, staring at Bardock as if he was a ghost.

"I know! I thought I was dead too! But I wasn't!" He said, not realizing that Frieza was about to punch him

"BARDOCK WATCH OUT!" Tien screamed.

"Huh?" Bardock asked as he turned around to Frieza's fist in his face. He flew back several feet.

"Enough chit-chat! Let's finish this!" Frieza yelled, he got bulgier and buffer.

"Everyone!!" a serious voice called out to all the Z-fighters and Bardock. "Use all of your energy and combine it into one single blast! It will destroy him!"

"Kakarot!?" Bardock and Vegeta asked in their heads.

"NOW!!!!" the voice roared. "He's about to attack!!"

Everyone charged up there most powerful blasts and were about to shoot it when Bardock noticed someone beside him, he turned and saw it was his son,! He was transparent, but still seeable.

"Kakarot!" Bardock screamed.

"Dad, unleash all of your energy!" Goku screamed..

Bardock fired first his hauling toward Frieza like a bullet, soon followed by…

"GALICK!!! GUN!!!"

"TRI BEAM!!!"

"KA…ME…HA…..ME….HA!!!!" by Krillin, Yamcha, and the ghostly Goku.

"Masenko…HA!!!!"

All swerving around each other and creating one giant blast! Frieza couldn't hold it for much longer, he tried his best but he was very soon defeated.

"It's over! Kakarot it's over!" Bardock yelled turning to where his son was, but he saw nothing!

"Bardock?" the others asked, "Goku wasn't here…"

"..Right…heh…" he laughed, aware that his son came back only to help out.

Bardock looked up at the sky, and whispered, "Thank you, my son…"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a mysterious voice roared with laughter.

THE END….or is it?


	8. Sneak Peek

"Finally! I see the death of my brother!" screamed a voice. 

"R-Raditz?" Bardock screamed. "Is that you Son!?"

"Yes Daddy. I have come back, and this time I will NOT leave without seeing the green man die, and you, begging me for mercy!" Raditz replied, laughing maniacally.

"Come! Show yourself!" Bardock screamed to his son.

"How did you come back!" Piccolo cried out.

"Thanks to Vegeta." Raditz laughed.

"Speaking of Vegeta, where is he!?" Krillin asked, worriedly.

"Up here, with the REST of the Saiyan Elites." Vegeta laughed. The Z-Fighters look up to see three warriors.

They all three descended to the ground. The Z-Fighters looked at the three Elites in awe.

"N-no way!" Piccolo gasped in horror.

**Who is the third Elite? What has the Z-Fighters so frightened? Find out in the sequel ; **

**Bardock : The True Story II**


End file.
